Elf
Elves are the self-proclaimed ‘gifted lords of the free lands', which they consider all lands. They hold themselves better than any race, for it was their ancestors that slew the first of the gods. They are nobles and act as such. Most find themselves capable wizards. Those unable to be wizards but who still possess a knack for magic are typically magus. Most races see the elves as careless in the way they wield magic, though few dare to say so. Outside link: http://paizo.com/pathfinderRPG/prd/races.html#_elves Organization The Elven Empire is the ruling power in the land, founded over seven thousand years ago. There are six separate elven kingdoms. Other major elven organizations are the Rai Tau, the most powerful wizarding guild in the world, and the Griffon Guard, the Elven Empire's premier enforcers. Elves have created for themselves a veritable paradise supported by their seemingly inexhaustible supply of magic. They value magical talent above all else, with less magically inclined individuals being looked down upon. Those who are not wizards are typically sent to be soldiers for the Griffon Guard. And those who cannot excel there are further pushed down the social pecking order. History The history of the elves is vast. They are the chilren of Bailan, God of Knowledge and seek knowledge as he did. They were the first to discover and utilize arcane magic, to which they used to subjugate halfings, stem the rise of humans, and more. Their power seems limitless and is only growing. Racial Traits *+2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, –2 Constitution: Elves are nimble, both in body and mind, but their form is frail. *Medium: Elves are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Normal Speed: Elves have a base speed of 30 feet. *Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. See Additional Rules. *Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. *Elven Magic: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. *Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. *Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. *Languages: Elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. Sub-Races The above listing is that of the average elf found in the Andermane lands. In some of the farther reaching elven nations, the elves have developed physical changes that differentiate them from their mainland brethren. Frost Elves These elves were born and raised in the frozen lands of Frostmore, and have dealt with freezing deserts, nights that last for weeks, and the horrors that roam the cold terrain. *+2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, –2 Constitution: Elves are nimble, both in body and mind, but their form is frail. *Medium: Elves are Medium creatures and receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Normal Speed: Elves have a base speed of 30 feet. *Darkvision: Frost elves are born with darkvision, rather than low-light vision. Elves with this racial trait gain darkvision with a range of 60 feet, but also gain sensitivity to light and are dazzled in areas of bright light or within the radius of a Daylight spell. *Elemental Resistance: Snow elves live in fridge regions and have adapted to the cold, gaining a racial elemental resistance 5 to cold. *Elven Magic: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. *Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. *Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word "elven" in its name as a martial weapon. *Languages: Elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. Storm Elves Storm elves live in the Thundering Wilds, where the skies frequently play host to storm clouds and the annual average rainfall measures in feet. They are impulsive and unpredictable, sometimes seemingly appearing out of nowhere. *+2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, –2 Constitution: Elves are nimble, both in body and mind, but their form is frail. *Medium: Elves are Medium creatures and receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Normal Speed: Elves have a base speed of 30 feet. *Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. *Elemental Resistance: Storm elves are constantly caught in lightning storms and have adapted to this energy, giving them a racial elemental resistance 5 to electricity. *Silent Hunter: Elves are renowned for their subtlety and skill. Storm elves reduce the penalty for using Stealth while moving by 5 and can make Stealth checks while running at a –20 penalty (this number includes the penalty reduction from this racial trait). *Fleet-Footed: Storm elves are impulsive, naturally speedy, and have a strong desire to rush into situations rather than worrying about looking ahead. Elves with this racial trait receive Run as a bonus feat and a +2 racial bonus on initiative checks. *Languages: Elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. Summer Elves Elves of the Summer Isles are warm and welcoming, living in large cities that span along the coasts of their islands. They are well known for their arcane training institutes. *+2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, –2 Constitution: Elves are nimble, both in body and mind, but their form is frail. *Medium: Elves are Medium creatures and receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Normal Speed: Elves have a base speed of 30 feet. *Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. *Lightbringer: Many elves revere the sun, moon, and stars, but the Summer Elves are literally infused with the radiant power of the sun. Summer Elves are immune to light-based blindness and dazzle effects, and are treated as one level higher when determining the effects of any light-based spell or effect they cast (including spell-like and supernatural abilities). Elves with Intelligence scores of 10 or higher may use Light at will as a spell-like ability. *Urbanite: Summer Elves live in cities for most of their lives, interacting with a vast number of people and races. They have grown to know the ebb and flow of social situations just as their forest-dwelling cousins know the rules of the wild. Summer Elves gain a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy checks made to gather information and Sense Motive checks made to get a hunch about a social situation. *Arcane Focus: The Summer Isles have the largest collection of arcane academies of any elven nation and arcana is deeply ingrained into their schooling, rather than more violent activities such as sword play. Elves with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on concentration checks made to cast arcane spells defensively. *Languages: Elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. Dark Elves The elves of the Emerald Veil live many months in darkness due to the thickness of the forest in their homelands. Their cities are infamous for their multi-night festivals. They are said to be cities that never sleep. *+2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, –2 Constitution: Elves are nimble, both in body and mind, but their form is frail. *Medium: Elves are Medium creatures and receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Normal Speed: Elves have a base speed of 30 feet. *Darkvision: Dark Elves gain darkvision with a range of 60 feet, but also gain sensitivity to light and are dazzled in areas of bright light or within the radius of a Daylight spell. *Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. *Envoy: Elves often have trouble relating to neighbors of other races, especially those with much shorter lifespans. As a result, some are trained in minor magics that are particularly useful when dealing with non-elves. Dark Elves with an Intelligence score of 11 or higher gain the following spell-like abilities once per day: Comprehend Languages, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, and Read Magic. The caster level for these effects is equal to the elf's level. *Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. *Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word "elven" in its name as a martial weapon. *Languages: Elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. Category:Elf Category:Races